


Towel Boy

by Shywriter33



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Bullied Casey, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Casey Rhodes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Jarrod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: He was taught since for as long as he can remember, that a towel boy is to be a shadow, unseen and unspoken.Yet then why does a power ranger, of all people, be nice and notice him?
Relationships: Jarrod/Casey Rhodes
Kudos: 11





	1. Conditioned

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Power Rangers  
> Side note: Yes I kinda ship this, don't like don't read.  
> AU: This is where Jarrod became the gold ranger(lets say instead of there being a red ranger morpher).

Casey never knew life outside the secret temple in the forest.

For as long as he can remember, he'd been nothing but a towel boy, a shadow as he was taught.

Most towel boys only last a year, before moving on to senior class and learning the ways of Pai Zhua.

Not Casey, he's never moved up the ranks.

Other towel kids mock him, many senior students beat him up and call him names, all in private of course.

In public, he is more cast aside as if he the plague, and he honestly liked that better then the previous.

Which confused him more when Master Swoop decided to mentor and train him in the ways.

He tried to protest at first, in his own way. He hadn't spoken in years, was beaten for such by lower ranked masters. So he tried pointing to himself, the towel basket that he carries with him all the time, the doorway where both could hear the morning classes starting, but the man never swayed.

"I see potential in you Casey, even when you yourself cannot."

Casey wondered if this was a joke, some sick prank, as everyone knew the master was blind. He honestly wondered if he even 'saw' his protest.

"I don't need to physically see to see your doubt and fear of yourself."

Casey's eyes grew wide, and for a second, he wanted for the first time to scream in anger, sadness, a whole bunch of emotions.

He was silent.

So the master taught him, though in Casey's condition that it be private and secret.

When Master Swoop first praised him, he did show emotion. He cried tears of sadness and joy, the latter he seemed to have never felt before, let alone ever been praised.

Yet despite Casey's fast learning of the arts, there was still something he couldn't seem to master, his animal spirit.

Master Swoop said everyone, even him, had one. It just needed to be unleashed to become more.

Yet Casey couldn't do it, he sure tried though, as he didn't want to let the master down.

Sure, one could say, "Call to the beast inside.." yet one could do it mentally as well, which is what Casey been trying from the start.

"One doesn't master such skill in a day Casey."

Casey wasn't sure, but he sadly assumed Master Swoop meant the obvious, he needed to speak it too.

He was stubborn though, something he hadn't noticed till he started training, and continued at the dead of night, early of dawn, training alone when he could in secret as well.

This time hiding from Master Swoop.

No matter how much he secretly trained, it seemed to do nothing when it was time for Master Swoop's training.

He nearly lost all hope, nearly called it off, nearly was going to speak out and apologize to the old master for wasting his time on a pathetic weakling.

But then, one of the senior students thanked him for the towel after a sparring lesson, and not just any student.

The gold Jungle Fury ranger.


	2. First Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are most appreciated!

"Hi, my name is Jarrod what is your name?"

Casey didn't stop folding the towels and putting into the basket next to him.

Why would he? He was a shadow, not a chance the guy was talking to....

"Um hey....something wrong?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, his body froze as he nearly gasped in surprise.

He then in a rush, quickly smoothed out the towel in his hand, and turned behind him handing it to whomever made contact with him. His eyes lowered as he was taught, his nerves on overdrive.

But then he heard a laugh, one that seemed to bellow yet shine in a golden aura.

He looked up, his mind still thinking on the laughter that he for a second, forgot his teachings.

There in front of him was Jarrod, the gold Power Ranger.

His brown, shaggy yet soft hair flowed in the breeze Casey didn't even feel till the ranger looked into his eyes.

Jarrod's smile shown just as bright, his black eyes shining like onyx gems, and at him no less.

"Thanks, though I wanted to know your name but this helps."

His large hand that he had put on Casey's shoulder took the towel from his possibly shaking hands, but Casey didn't notice.

Only that the moment Jarrod's hand touched his, it felt like a puzzle piece that fits, a half of another soul, a piece of heaven.

"C-Casey."

His eyes go wide as he looks away, his cheeks turning red as he quickly tries to look as he still was folding the towels.

He suddenly felt a presence on his right, and his looks surprised to see Jarrod sit on his knees as well, picking up a towel as well and folding it before placing into the basket.

His arms, muscle clearly shown, nearly giving Casey a heart attack.

"Well nice to meet you Casey."

So both boys just sat there, folding towels and surprisingly(on Casey's end at least) talking.

It was a record for sure, that Casey's ever spoke in his life. He didn't even speak to Master Swoop, yet here was a power ranger, and suddenly he became a chatterbox.

They talked about being a power ranger, training(which while Jarrod was confused why, would keep it a secret), and it seemed anything and everything.

Soon, Casey grew more and more confident as he spoke to the ranger, but inside his heart speed up a hundred miles a minute, as Jarrod bit by bit sat closer to him.

It wasn't long before they sat side by side, the towels finished, yet both staying in place like they've been there for much longer.

Casey didn't even care of the master saw him, nor Master Swoop(or heard but Casey mentally swore he could 'see' to an extend).

He just kept smiling, not even realizing both his and now Jarrod's cheeks grew red as time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed so far!  
> What do you think?  
> What would you like to happen?  
> And anyone possibly starting to ship these two? (:'  
> Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!


	3. Swoop in for the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Hope you all are enjoying this fic! Finally gonna update am I right? :p  
> Anyway almost to the end, here's to finishing off strong!

Jarrod wasn't sure what first drawn him to the oldest towel boy.

Was it his auburn brown hair?

His dark chocolate brown eyes that seem to make him melt on contact?

Was it the lean, well toned muscles the ranger swore Casey had that made him want to touch and feel all at once?

His mind was a cluster fill of such thoughts, no more so when they first talked.

It didn't help when he fought against Dai Shi's forces with the team, but he swore Lily was eyeing him with a smug grin as if she could read his mind, Dominic too.

"So, have a crush do we?"

Jarrod was just finishing up a class at the temple, before going off to the pizzeria to hang with RJ, Fran, Dom, Theo, and Lily. Though she seemed to catch up to him beforehand, witnessing his cheeks turn pink.

"I knew it! So who is it? Is it a girl? A guy? It doesn't matter trust me, but if I know them....ooh just give me a name!" 

Jarrod wanted no more then to bury his head in the ground as Lily talked on, "Lily, h-his name is Casey, he's a towel boy."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes, then slapped him on the arm, "He's the brown haired tall one! Geez I'm not crazy ow Lily!"

Lily stopped and looked at Jarrod with a calculating stare, before she seemed to realize something, hugging him tight, "Oh you two would be so adorable together!"

Jarrod looked around, grateful for no one stayed around after class, "Keep it down would you! Want the entire temple to hear?"

Lily giggled and sat him down on one of the wooden benches smiling, "Okay here's what we do, you invite him to RJ's place."

Jarrod nods, his mind still not processing, "And you?"

Lily gives him a smile before she stands up and heads out. The same smile she had before getting Dom and Fran together, "Just leave the rest to me."

Jarrod was afraid of that.

He sighed, just wondering how in the world was he going to ask Casey out? Easier said then done after all!

While the gold ranger was nervously worrying of his suppose crush, he hadn't noticed a certain bat master whom looked upon the scene with a smile.

Perhaps he could help the ranger.

* * *

Casey didn't know how long he could wait for Master Swoop.

It wasn't that he was angry at the mentor, but he knew if the master didn't come soon, another one will and this one isn't too kind.

Master Alpo, with the spirit of a bull. The one whom made Casey's life hell in the abuse and manipulations since he first got to the temple.

Master Swoop usually helped, even he didn't know the true reason, by saying of needing some help with other students.

It seemed him and Alpo had a history of some sort, as it seemed while the man was this close to wanting to attack the blind man, he also stood aside on such matter.

Alpo knew though if he got to Casey before a designated time, the bat won't be able to lead him away like most of the time. To what, he didn't know, but one day he'd find out.

"Casey, I apologize for being late, but I thought found a student who might need your assistance at RJ' pizzeria."

Casey knew of RJ, the wolf master. The man was like an older brother he never had, one that made amazing food, mainly pizza, was just a bonus.

Casey had been stretching for a bit, and had just finished stretching his legs when Master Swoop came in, so he got up only to turn pink to see Jarrod of all people with him.

* * *

'Holy f-' Jarrod lost his train of thought, and not just cause Master Swoop suddenly appeared out of nowhere and urged him to follow him.

No, the main reason was when they entered the small, lit room, he was faced with Casey's butt, and he short circuited.

He was crushing hard, he knew that now, and mentally swore Lily for planting the idea of asking him out when this....this was not how he thought it go.

It didn't help Casey was wearing a fighter's gi, showing off his now totally true lean muscles. His body seemed to glow in the light, a beauty to behold despite the scars along his arms which confused the ranger.

How did he receive such scars? And why did he have the intuition that it was just the few of many he had?

Still, he snapped out of his state when he heard Master Swoop gesture to him, like wow way to put him on the spot.

"U-Um Casey, I was wondering if you like to have dinner with me at RJ's place? It'll be closed to it can be just you and me..."

And he swore he never felt more aroused and embarrassed as Casey's eyes seem to light up as the room.

"U-U-Um sure! I'd love to!"

Jarrod let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "G-good! It's a date."

His eyes grew wide as did Casey's, and that was when he knew he was doomed.

Master Swoop just looked from his student to the ranger and back with a soft chuckle, "Teenagers."

He had to get them moving, or he swore they probably turn to statues with that long gaze.

Making him wonder now just what was the yellow ranger up to?

He mentally shrugged, as he was sure the two would be fine.

He had to talk to RJ anyway, so bringing the two to the pizzeria wasn't to much of a problem.

It was wondering if he truly was blind, as it seemed everyone but these two realized their feelings for each other.

Teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think!  
> Thanks for reading so far! Here's to more later!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think!


End file.
